A Fake Smile and Genuine Disgust
by NarutoFallenAngel123
Summary: A girl who simply hates her life and she wants to die. What happens when her death is the new beginning of a different life? Will she learn to feel again? Yay! My first Black Bulter story! Rated T for language
1. Shocking Surprise

**A Fake Body and Soul**

Chapter 1: Shocking Surprise

_Summary: Samantha simply hates her life and she wants to die. What happens when her death is the new beginning of a different life? Will she feel anything at all again._

* * *

Before I was even born, my parents had high expectations for me and as I grew up. Everything was set up for me. Where I went to school, my grades, my clothes, my friends, my future…. Nothing was done by accident or by coincidence, everything was prepared and then set into stone, and I was my parents' favorite little doll of a daughter. And to be honest, for a while I was fine with all of that. I did what I was told and have done things that others expected a little perfect princess to do. I didn't think any of it was bad because it made my rich family, friends, and strangers happy.

But one day my prospective of everything changed when walking home from school. I bumped into a young boy with black hair and sapphire blue eyes…

* * *

*Flashback*

I fell onto the hard cement floor with my bottom after colliding into someone who apparently was running before impact.

God, my butt hurts like heck!

Despite the pain, I focused on the little kid I bumped into.

"Gomenasi! I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going. I hope you aren't hurt anywhere."

I said politely before getting up and offering the kid my hand while smiling a smile that any model would be jealous of. The 11 year-old-boy stared at my hand and then my face and studied it carefully.

"Why is your smile so fake?"

My body froze the second those words entered my head.

'What do you mean 'fake'? Isn't this what a real smile supposes to look like?'

My eyes stared at the boy in shock, and before a word could be said between us, the blue eyed boy just brushed pass me; mingling into the large crowd out of my sight.

My smile is not genuine, not real, but fake…

*End of Flashback*

* * *

My eyes opened and I sat up so fast from the soft bed that my balance was almost lost. Glancing frantically around the dark and unfamiliar room only made me realize that there was no boy. Breathing out loudly and slowly a couple of times helped regain my composure enough for me to look at my digital alarm to see the neon green numbers reading 2:54.

"A-a Dream? It was only a dream..."

When my head touched the pillow I noticed cold sweat on my arms, legs and face. Thinking about that memory, and how afraid I am of the truth of the younger boy's words almost made me laugh.

The truth made me think and feel that everything in my life was a lie. It was a phony trick, and a fake illusion used to blinded me from the real thing; the truth.

"I'm pathetic." I whispered softly while raising a hand to brush aside my light brown hair from my sweaty face.

"Why I didn't do anything else with my life instead of rotting."

For some reason I expected a voice to tell me the answer but only the splattering of the rain and wind on the bay window to my left filled the room.

At a time like this, is when I can't sleep. Rain and the combination of wind are like a pet peeve for me. And it was quite odd that I didn't even know the reason for my discomfort.

Sleep was out of the question as of right now with this horrible storm thrashing outside. I bundled up in a white robe and slippers and headed down the stairs, of the Victorian styled house. All of this money being wasted on a house like this was revolting. Realizing that I was going into negative thoughts made me push them aside as I ventured out to the kitchen to make some earl grey tea.

After making the tea, I headed for the dining room to sit in one of the many chairs that are tucked under the very long tables. It was so ridiculously long that in order for you to have a conversation with the person at the other end of the table you would have to shout for them to hear you at all.

Sipping the tea and staring into the void in front of me was my only distraction from my disturbing thoughts about my life, but a strange thought managed to slip into my mind and out my mouth without me having any control over it.

"Am I living in hell now?"

This question was quite odd.

When you can't feel anything anymore and you're stuck in a house by yourself with your parents gone almost all of the time. How are you supposed to feel?

Anger?

Scared?

Sad?

Alone?

I'm not even sure that I feel anything anymore. It feels as if every limb, bone, tissue, skin, and every last piece of my body were getting replaced with harder ceramic parts. Right now the only thing left my is my beating heart, but even now it's starting to die and slowly turning into rust.

The imagination of me being a porcelain doll was almost enough to give me the feeling of fear, but that emotion was slowly becoming a distant voice in the wind.

Suddenly another idea zipped through my brain but it went by so fast that I couldn't process it. But my body then started to move on its own accord and started towards the stairs.

Thunder and the whipping wind could be heard outside and I finally processed the question that raced through my thoughts.

'If I am not afraid of anything... does that mean that I'm not scared of death itself?'

My head was spinning at top speed with ideas of how to kill myself and where to do it, but it seems that my body decided that the best place to do suicide is up on the roof of my four story mansion.

The rain was pouring down so hard that I was practically blind. Somehow my feet found the ledge of the building but the force of wind almost tipped me over.

Lifting my head heavenward, I looked up at the churning gray thunder clouds and decided on what my last words should before departing this world. Looking at my hands I slowly recited my thoughts and feelings that have been bottle up for so long.

"I can't feel the tremble of fear, the heat of hatred, the chill of loneness, or the burning pain of being cut…"

A sudden bubble of laughter crawled up my throat and became a sinister giggle.

"Maybe death can relieve me of my personal hell."

"But..."

'Should I say it out loud?'

After a moment of hesitation I just decided to go with the flow of the situation.

"… I want to get struck by lightning."

With a moment's pause I almost believed that God would grant this pathetic girl her last request, but life seemed to be giving me a cold shoulder today.

After a couple more heartbeats, I heaved a long sigh, and glanced down to try to find a good place to land where at least my parents will notice my corpse.

'Head first or feet first?'

Judging the distance, landing on my feet might be more painful and I might experience excruciating pain before dying, but cracking my head first might also make it a fast, maybe, painless death.

But what does it matter now anyways.

Dying is dying.

A bright light flashed from the blackish-gray sky caught my attention and I stole a quick glance towards the source of the light, but in that millisecond I felt blistering pain of electricity scorching into my body from my left eye.

Instantly all sense of feel, sight, and smell became numb and the only thing that I could do was listen to the rush of wind, then a…

**Crack.**

That's the end of 14 year old Samantha Stewards.

* * *

Okay that was my first Kuroshitsuji story and I hope it wasn't a bit to depressing or emo-ish. And I'll show you guys the picture of Samantha Stewards in my profile.

I almost forgot to say that all of the pics that I distributed onto my profile do **NOT **belong to me, but to their owners. Whoever they are.

Thanks guys and please review my story!


	2. Different Name

**Chapter 2: Different Life and Name **

I do **not** own Kuroshitsuji!

* * *

During the coldest night of that winter of December 25, 1873 nobody dared to step outside at all, under any normal circumstances.

The snow fell heavily from the pitch black abyss called the night sky; decorating the dirty and deserted cobblestones streets of London with a fresh new white carpet. The beautiful Victorian buildings on both sides had the soft glow of light from the windows in most households for those celebrating Christmas night.

The only oddity was that a Japanese woman wearing a kimono crafted from the finest of silks strolled down the middle of the street in wooden shoes.

Anybody that saw her right that second would have said that she looked like a dark haired angel gliding over the snow of a foreign land.

In a sense, they would have been half way right with that statement.

If this woman would have been a human, she probably would have missed the sound of soft breathing and the scent of rich vanilla coming from the steps of an orphanage. With a slight interest, she detoured off into the direction of the only source of life out in the cold night.

The oriental woman had already predicted what the creature was the instant she smelt it, but its appearance was enough to make a gasp of surprise escape her mouth.

At first glance, what would have caught your eye first would be the beautiful face of a sleeping baby girl with a slight blush on her chubby cheeks from the cold. Next would be the wild and untamed brunette hair on top of a small head covered mainly by a warm blanket that was also wrapped securely around her small frame.

The sight of such a beautiful baby made the demon pause momentarily. It wasn't only her appearance that made her stop, but really the power she felt inside the child's body.

"Impossible! Your kind was supposed to be extinct centuries ago."

A burst of amusement, surprise, and an extreme interest all at once blossomed inside the Japanese demon. She knelt down beside the young child and picked her up into her arms as she stood back up to have a closer look.

The moonlight illuminating her face enhanced her beauty even more if possible, almost like a mystical snow fairy.

The child began to stir, and the eyelids slowly lifted from her eyes finally revealing the eye color, but it wasn't just one color; it was two.

Her right eye was the rarest and deepest color of violet the demon has ever seen in this world, and her left eye had the melting color of gold when about to be molded into gold coins.

"Well, what an interesting human you are."

The demon gave the child an amusing smirk the baby giggled in delight.

Lifting the baby high in the air made the child squeal with joy because of the higher view. The demon was also caught in the moment and was making decisions right there and then.

"As of today, you are to be known as Yukiko Sakurakuji, my adopted daughter."

Smiling slyly at Yukiko, the demon brought her down to eye level and said,

"Do you like your name Yukiko?"

Little Yukiko intensely stared into the demon's red eyes then suddenly slapped her on the forehead hard enough to leave a little hand print.

In deep shock the demon stared wide-eyed at the child and Yukiko continued to stared back at her.

The atmosphere was tense and almost suffocating until they both began to laugh out loud.

"You're the most intriguing human I have ever encountered in all of my life span. I wonder how long you will last living with me."

Yukiko sent another slap to the face of the demon as if to said 'I'm not afraid of you, just get me some milk.'

A smirk was slithered onto the demon's face as she said,

"You've already inherited my abusive trait; I can only hope that you would have some of my humor."

Another loud slap filled the chilly cold night as the odd pair of a baby and Japanese demon walked the empty streets of London.

"I guess you're going to be the serious and abusive type of girl, huh?"

A chuckle escaped the demon's lips as she thought of what's to come in the future.

"What a very amusing night."

* * *

Sorry I'll make it longer next time! You'll figure out how the Japanese demon looks like and her name probably next chapter. Thanks and review please!


	3. Origin

**Chapter 3: Origins**

I Do Not Own Black Butler!

* * *

"Lady Yuki, do you prefer the blue or red silk?"

"I don't care." A nonchalant voice replied to the lower servant.

"Young mistress would you like to have some tea?" asked the second servant next to the other one.

"No."

A young girl in a fine silk kimono sat by an open window that had the view of the Zen garden outside and she stared at the banzai trees, but she was not actually seeing them. The servants next to her asked more questions and soon walked out with a bow and slid the paper door closed.

There was no emotion on her face. Her eyes were blank and, if examined closely, one could almost see the dead look in her eyes. Nothing seemed to make her move or avert her eyes away from the window until a different servant entered the traditional Japanese room.

"Kiyoko-sama requests for your presence Lady Yuki."

Yukiko immediately stood up and walked out of the room with no hesitations.

She was in front of another paper door, but it was much grander than the one in her room. As she entered, the only noise in the room was the rustling of silk and the swift sound of the sliding door closing behind Yukiko.

The room was twice the size of hers with it being more furnished than hers too. In the center of the room is a lacquer black chabudai* with four cushions at each side of the low table. To the right side of the room, close to the back of the room, was a western styled desk with paperwork stacked in neat piles by the maids. But on both the back and right walls were covered by huge book shelves filled with, what seemed to be about a million books of all kinds. The left wall would have been blocked off as well by more book shelves if it wasn't for the enormous sliding door that opened up to the hallway next to the garden.

Yukiko ignored all of these things and focused her attention to the graceful and beautiful oriental woman who was sitting at the chabadai drinking green tea.

The woman at first glance appeared to be an elder with long hair because of her silver hair, but her hair was like silver that shines like a new samurai sword. In her pink kimono, her skin looked to have a hint of a natural blush, but her true skin color was a creamy, almost pale shade. After taking one last sip from her cup of tea, a set of ruby red eyes pierced the air like an arrow would, when she looked at Yukiko.

There was no mistake that this was Lady Kiyoko Sakurakuji, her mother.

"You called me Mother." Yukiko bowed as she spoke as monotonously as she did to her maids.

"Yukiko, how old are you now?"

"I'm 12, and will be turning 13 by three months Mother."

Lady Kiyoko glanced at her daughter with a promising smirk as her slender index finger lightly circled the rim of her cup.

"For the next couple years we will be living in England for my research, and we will be staying with an acquaintance of mine during that time."

Yukiko, who sat across from Lady Kiyoko, only nodded her head in acknowledgement, and continued to stare vaguely at the air in front of her. Despite her dazed look, Lady Kiyoko has learned over the years that she had cared for Yukiko that she was listening to every word she had said.

"So in two days, we will pack up and go see them, but even though we are in a different country, that does not mean you can neglect your training."

No flicker of any kind of emotion crossed Yukiko's face or eyes as she said this, but an amused smile graced Lady Kiyoko's lips when she stated,

"You'll also have a few new 'friends' as well, if you don't mind."

Yukiko's eyes shifted slightly but Lady Kiyoko saw this and laughed with delight, and when she stopped she said seriously,

"You are going to have to show some emotion sooner or later whether you like it or not."

Suddenly Yukiko slammed her fragile fist onto the chabudai and stood silently and walked out of the room as if nothing happened.

Lady Kiyoko sighed and looked down to her cup on the floor next to her where the tea spilled on the expansive tatami mats. As she picked up the now empty cup, Lady Kiyoko smiled a small calculating smile as she examined the now broke table before her.

"I guess that her abusive and short tempered out bursts are the only things she'll ever reveal to me."

Looking beyond the elaborate design of the Zen garden to the other side of the house, Lady Kiyoko saw Yukiko drift swiftly to her room with her spaced out expression on her face.

"Yuki, you'll learn soon the origin of your powers and the truth of your purpose in this life of yours."

Lady Kiyoko's eyes flashed a bright purplish-red color, and many of the sakura flowers on the trees outside were dyed an onyx black.

"And I'll finally finish my research on the _Ancient Beings__."_

Her eyes closed and opened. They had reverted back to their original color as well as the sakura trees. Lady Kiyoko brought her cup up to her lips to drink but only swallowed in air.

"Kana, can you bring me more tea and order more tatami mats and a sturdier chabudai."

The maid, Kana, bowed and in a blink of an eye cleaned the room and disappeared. A sigh escaped Lady Kiyoko's lips for the second time today and stared annoyingly at the ceiling.

"I'm going to go bankrupted because of all the new furniture I have to buy every week because of that brat."

She stopped her complaining long enough for a creative idea to cross her mind.

"Maybe I should rebuild the whole house and furniture and have them made from metal."

Lady Kiyoko pondered this idea very seriously, and called Kana back into the room.

"Kana, how much would you think it will be to make everything into metal?"

Kana sighed lightly at the absurd thought and decided for her lady's sake that she would humor her.

"It would cost a lot of money my lady."

* * *

Chabudai*- It is a low table that originates from the Japanese culture, it's probably no higher than your knee, and it is used like a regular table for all meal times, but the only difference is that you have to use a cushion as a seat.

Thanks darkravensnight for the review!

I really like people who review because I know that they actually care about the story! Thanks and review please!


	4. The Return of a Blue Cat

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji!**

**-Two days later-**

The color of the London sky looked like dead embers from a cold fire. Even the buildings and people were painted in the depressing color of gray and black.

Despite the gloomy appearance, there were some not-so-gray activities hidden in plain view.

With some careful inspection, one could see children playing on the cobblestone streets with a worn ball, small jokes being exchanged with neighbors, and a young couple holding hands while wearing sweet, puppy love smiles.

But these were the small details that not many people notice in one glance from a tiny window of a moving English carriage.

Yukiko didn't even need to look outside the window of the carriage to notice all of this. She actually wouldn't even acknowledge such minor details unless it benefited her Mother in some way.

No one would thought it impossible that she would even have the slights idea of what was outside of the carriage, only because of the fact that Yukiko's eyes were closed. To any normal person, Yukiko resembled that of a sleeping angel.

Kiyoko only had to glance at her adopted daughter's figure to see straight through her false mask.

"You could become the world's greatest actress if you wanted, ~Yukiko-chan."

A smug grin fluttered onto Lady Kiyoko's pink lips as her daughter, who sat across from herself, gently opened her purple eye.

"I was trying to sleep Mother."

"But you've never slept with such a calm face before."

"That is why I used the word 'trying'."

Yuki **(A/N: it's a nickname! I'm getting tired of writing Yukiko! Yukiko!)** stared blankly into her mother's reddish-brown eyes before looking down into her lap where Jack rested, her beloved toy bunny.

"Is there any particular reason as to why I have to pretend that I'm blind?"

Yuki's mother grinned like an amused snake while directing her eyes toward the window,

"I just don't want to share your beautiful eyes with anyone else and besides…"

Demon eyes flashed into a melting color of blood, but reverted back to rusty-brown in that every second as Lady Kiyoko wore a vexing smile on her face.

"…you don't want to rub some bad luck on someone else like last time do you?"

Yuki froze during mid-stroke when trying to pet Jack's head, but it was so quick that the human eye would not have detected it. Of course, Kiyoko saw it but ignored it for the sake of keeping the carriage in one piece.

"This will also be a great training exercise for you to master as well."

The conversation ended into an intense silence as they waited to arrive at their new home.

**10 minutes later**

After stepping out of the carriage Yuki used her mind's eye to see the extravagant mansion in front of her. She had to admit that the building was quite beautiful with its elaborate design of red and golden Chinese dragons and symbols crawling on the walls of the Victorian house. The odd combination of a Western structure and meticulous artwork of the Chinese culture gave the mansion a livelier atmosphere than that of the gray buildings commonly found in London.

Yuki felt a cold, yet soft hand grip hers lightly and guide her to the entrance of the weird mansion. A quick and almost non-existing squeeze from her Mother's hand reminded to play as the 'poor blind girl.'

The knock on the solid oak door rang in Yuki's ears which suddenly ended as a woman in daringly short Chinese dress opened the door.

"Master Lau has been expecting you Lady Kiyoko and Lady Yukiko."

With grace and swiftness, Lady Kiyoko led Yuki to an exquisite room, filled with priceless artifacts from Lau's family heritage. Some of the many items originate from China, such as scrolls and painting, but objects from the Western, and India culture was jumbled into the mix and, surprisingly, each piece complimented each other well. Yuki may have appeared to pay no heed to this rare sight on the surface, but on the inside Yuki was in total awe at this exotic beauty.

"Ah, Kiyoko-san, you're as gorgeous as the last time I saw you!"

A flirtatious but deep tenor of a male voice floated across the room to Yuki's extremely sensitive ears, which snapped her back to her nonchalant and cold disposition. But next to her, Yuki can sense the older woman's mood change from business to playfulness.

"It's a pleasure to see you too Lau-kun you have not changed one bit in 2 years!"

Lau swaggered over towards Kiyoko and grasped one of her dainty hands into his larger one which he lifted to his lips to kiss lightly.

"Still as playful as ever I see!"

A dazzling smile beamed from the demon's lips that Yuki has never seen before in her entire life since living with her as her daughter. Then, a sudden blister of a fierce fire burned deep in the depths of her chest that pained whenever she glanced at her mother who smiled purely and _**only**_ at Lau.

"Ah, you haven't met my daughter yet have you?"

Kiyoko gently pushed Yuki from behind herself toward her old friend in order for him to see her clearly.

"Her name is Yukiko."

And on cue, Yuki, eyes closed, gracefully bowing forward like a proud swan before flight. Meanwhile on the inside, Yuki fought back an impulse to punch Lau in the face from an unknown source of hate and irritation.

"My, my, what a beautiful girl you are Yuki-chan~"

Lau leaned his down to Yuki's height with narrowed eyes that greatly resembled a mischievous cat who was curiously observing a unique bird that he has never seen before. His silted eyes finally drifted to her face and intensely stared at her directly in the eyes, well closed eyes. Despite detecting Lau's closeness, Yuki remained calm and composed, but squeezed Jack tightly in her arms searching for some sort of comfort within its softness.

After a few heartbeats, Lau eased his eyes from Yuki's face; feeling satisfied with his results, like a scientist would when discovering something intriguing from his test subject.

"You don't happen to be blind, do you Yuki-chan? Oh, you poor thing!"

Lau was obviously showing some concern for her well-being, but Yuki caught the double meaning in his words.

_He knows that I'm not blind…_

This caused Yuki to become hesitant with her reply, but her mother fortunately swooped in to her rescue with a cascade of effortless words.

"Yes, it is indeed sad that Yukiko cannot see at all. The poor dear has been blind since birth, but that does not made her handicap! If anything she is better and more graceful than other girls her age and older!"

The emotion of love and pride radiated from the demon so, realistically as she affectionately patted her head, that Yuki was stupefied with a flushed looking face bright on her face.

"That's why I'll so proud to be her _mother_."

Immediately Yuki was awakened from her stupor.

Demons do not have the capability to feel emotions, such as love. All of their hearts are hollow and can only be filled with the souls of humans of which they toy with.

Yuki noticed another wave of agitation streak through her blood as it did with looking at Lau, but now with her own mother, no, demon who dare try to toy with her. But Yuki kept her active feelings inside of her, again, in order to smother out her burning desire to express her very thoughts.

"Anyways, Yukiko-chan and I are very honored and grateful that you allowing us to stay in your wondrous home. Please accept our gifts from Japan."

The sound of two claps signaled Kiyoko's demon servants to enter the room with arm loads of exquisitely made silk kimonos that are one of a kind. Once placed in front of Lau, they each bowed respectfully before swiftly leaving the room without a sound.

"No one can ever surpass you when it comes to creating the most beautiful and divine kimonos in the world. Am I right Kiyoko-chan~?"

Lau kneeled before the mini mountain of kimonos and gingerly picked one up from its box to feel and see the magnificent color and texture of a crimson kimono trimmed and designed with pure gold threads.

"You most certain are, Lau-kun~."

With an inward sigh, Yuki realized that Lady Kiyoko and Lau were going to engage themselves into the conversation of business, which Yuki did not want to listen to right at that moment. Silently, Yuki slipped out of the room and into one of the manor's many hallways with the agility that a cat would be jealous of.

Once outside of the stifling room, Yuki could feel the pressure easing itself from her shoulders as she slide down against the thick door behind her. Deep and even breaths helped to stabilize the bottled emotions inside to become calm and controllable which also relaxed her taut muscles.

The dimly lit corridor was embraced into a peaceful silence to which Yuki appreciated greatly. Eyes closed, Yuki began to meditate while softly murmuring words from a forgotten language. Her mind began to wander off during this tranquil moment, so Yuki could not stop the flow of questions from speaking out inside her head.

_Why did Mother smile at that man like that?_

_Were they lovers in the past, or are they currently lovers?_

_Why hasn't Mother smiled at me like that?_

_Does she like him more than me?_

_Why did I feel agitated when being near that man, and Mother?_

These questions started to spin faster and faster; causing Yuki to feel an oncoming migraine until they halted onto one thought only.

_What was that sensation that I felt deep inside my heart?_

Everything ceased to a stop. Yuki opened her eyes widely with alert as another presence abruptly materialized into the hallway only 3 yards away from her person. This person would not have disturbed her as much if it wasn't for the fact that this _person_ was able to sneak up on her. No normal human could have been able to do that even with years of training. That meant that this was a being that could have the capabilities that can exceed even hers.

Faster than the human eye could follow, Yuki swiped out her senbon needles out from her sleeves and directed them accurately at the most fatal parts of the body.

Yuki smirked as she hear her lithe needles strike into the intruder's flesh and sensed their life seeping away, like water dripping swiftly through a crack from a broken cup.

The corpse unexpectedly popped into a thick smoke that suffocated Yuki's five senses.

_Was that a __genjutsu?_

Acting upon her instincts, Yuki automatically deflected a kunai that was aimed to slice her neck. With her attention faced to the kunai, Yuki glanced at the slender hand which strongly gripped the weapon. Slowly Yuki's eyes trailed up the porcelain white arm to the person's face. No words could describe what Yuki felt as she looked at the face of the person she thought she would never see again.

Yuki could only utter one word as she stared at the dull, but melting amber eyes of her first and only friend.

"…Ran-Mao?"

* * *

Yay! 4th chapter completed!

So sorry to those who have been waiting to read this chapter, and thanks for your reviews:

**lineX5, Leo's Katanas, darkravensnight,** AND** Mimi Chase**

You guys are awesome! Anyways if you guys have any ideas for how this story should precede, questions, or concerns about my story then I'm all ears!

Also if any of you guys are confused as with why I chose _**'The Return of a Blue Cat'**_ as my title, well let me explain.

_**Explanation:**_ Ran-Mao, or 藍猫 in Chinese Pinyin: Lán-Māo literally translating into _"blue cat."_

If you don't believe me go checkup on what Ran-Mao actually means, I could always be wrong.

Please continue supporting me with your reviews because I usually tend to get really lazy and have a lot of writer's block, so help me out! Thanks! :D


	5. A Past Better Forgotten

_Summary of last chapter:_

_The corpse unexpectedly popped into a thick smoke that suffocated Yuki's five senses._

_Was that a genjutsu?_

_Acting upon her instincts, Yuki automatically deflected a kunai that was aimed to slice her neck. With her attention faced to the kunai, Yuki glanced at the slender hand which strongly gripped the weapon. Slowly Yuki's eyes trailed up the porcelain white arm to the person's face. No words could describe what Yuki felt as she looked at the face of the person she thought she would never see again._

_Yuki could only utter one word as she stared at the dull, but melting amber eyes of her first and only friend._

"…_Ran-Mao?"_

Yuki's arm fell to her side. Her grip on her senbon needle slacked as it made an eerie 'ping' against the polished floor. All that Yuki could do was stare at a ghost from her past. Ran-Mao hadn't moved an inch but her eyes steeled even more as Yuki stared her square in the eyes.

"Do you want to kill me?"

Silence…

"Do you hate me?"

Silence…

"I'm glad that you're still alive."

Silence…

Yuki body was completely still if not tense. Staring at her, Yuki could still clearly see the melting honey eyes glow with an intense fire. This was Yuki's first and only friend...

No, this was a mere shadow of what Ran-Mao used to be. She wasn't just an old friend, but also a victim-Yuki's first victim.

Reaching up, Yuki hugged the very arm that's aiming a knife toward her throat; bringing the blade closer to slice her main artery in her ashen neck.

"You can kill me if you want to, or take what was rightfully yours. I wouldn't hold it against you."

Yuki stated bluntly and coldly. On the outside, as a façade, Yuki was clam and rational, but within her was a civil war. Screams of the past that had stolen her childhood-her life blared through her soul; as if withering and breaking into pieces and reduced into dust. She wanted this to end. Not for her, but also to let Ran-Mao have her revenge.

'I will never forgive myself for what I have done…'

Yuki thought as she could see a hint of a gruesome scar that had permanently sealed her voice peeking from underneath the high collar silk blouse Ran-Mao wore. Pain streaked across Yuki's soul as she thought, 'I did that…' As Ran-Mao prepared herself for the final blow, Yuki's soften into a serene, peaceful expression of release.

'This could finally be the end to all the curses I've inflicted on everyone…'

Suddenly, Ran-Mao's body evaporated and was swiftly replaced with cold hands gripping Yuki's shoulders with vigor.

"My Yuki, you have the most lucid eyes~"

"-And a very mysterious shading of indigo and gold if I might add!"

Lau's face loomed over Yuki's small statue while dissecting and blabbering eloquently about her 'oh so lewd eyes.' The word 'uncomfortable' did not do Yuki any justice as she was cornered by this lecherous man looking lustfully into her eyes. Not only was she freaking out but was in the process of tearing open old wounds. The demons of the past just loved torturing her today, didn't they?

"**Lau-chan, why are you vulgarly touching and looking at Yuki that way?"**

Lau froze with a shiver. Prudent smell of death and anger was viscous in the air demonically swirling around Kiyoko's body. Yuki could partially feel daggers being imbedded into Lau's back a million times from her Mother's glares. After a moment's hesitation, Lau twirled around with a foxy grin having regain composure.

'An impressive stunt,' Yuki thought. Openly pleased to have her personal bubble back to herself.

"Kiyoko, may it be alright to have Yuki join-"

"No!"

"But, she would a perfect addition-"

"MY Daughter will not go into that kind of business!" Kiyoko huffed as she grabbed Yuki from Lau's clutches, protectively holding her to her chest.

Seeing that he may have gone a little too far, Lau raised his hands in surrender to the fierce lioness.

"Okay, okay. May we continue our pervious conversation of visiting London?" Lau asked, as he loosely looped his arm around Ran-Mao who had recently reappeared.

Lighten up slightly; the raven haired demon relinquished her iron grasp on Yuki in order to move on. "Ah, that's right. You have a little business there. Would you mind if we accompanied you? It would be dreadfully boring without you my dear."

Letting go of Ran-Mao, Lau slunk his snaky arm around her Mother's petite waist as he whispered sweet nothings into the hollow of her ear, and Kiyoko giggled.

Yuki was about to empty out her guts form the revolting sight of their 'so-called flirting' until Ran-Mao abruptly stood in front of her. She inhaled to prepare for anything except to be smothered by Ran-Mao's enormous melons.

"Awwww! Those two are getting along just fine!" Lau cooed though Yuki was barely conscious enough to hear from the deadly embrace. Despite the possibility of death by suffocation, Yuki felt that this was meant as a temporary truce. The feeling of being held, despite its meaning nothing more than business, was sufficient enough to bring forth the tiniest bits of removed memories of being "friends." This was only a fleeting flush of emotion that sprung inside Yuki's cobwebbed heart. It was gone as soon as Ran-Mao's warmth left, thus releasing her from a superficial reality.

Yuki's skin tingled from the sensation of being touched. It wasn't the same as Mother's or Lau's touch but softer, gentle, and… it made her feel warmer right above the right breastplate. Yuki could not place a name for this distant but familiar phenomenon.

****

To the side, but not too far from Ran-Mao and Yuki was the mischievous duo whispering to each other as their eyes remained fixated on the younger of the two. **(A/N: that's Yuki BTW!)**

"An intriguing development, wouldn't you say Kiyoko?" Lau observed causally.

"Yes it is. I haven't seen her blush like that since she was a babe." Kiyoko replied as well as chuckled at Yuki's awkwardness to Ran-Mao's closeness. "Good job on find that girl for Yuki. You've just lightened one of the heaviest burdens on that tiny girl's shoulders."

"I'd do anything for you, my gorgeous Kiyoko." Lau said as he swooped down to steal another kiss to her cheek and also added, "Oh has her pervious memories begun to come back yet?"

"Not yet my love, we are going to have to unlock the vault in which stores the most grotesque and horrifying nightmares that this little child has ever experienced but does not remember."

"So Ran-Mao isn't enough then?" Lau inquired.

"No, we are going to need the expertise of 'Queen's Dog' to get even past the first lock of Yuki's Pandora's Box."

Sooooooooo SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry that I'm SUPER DUPER late with this chapter. I started it out horribly so then I was stuck with a writer's block while trying to straighten it out. After months of thinking I came up with a solution and I have finished chapter 5! Thanks for your support! Please leave a review/comment! Any Ideas from you guys would really help. If none come then I'll have to use my slow mind to think excoriatingly slow while crashing into another writer's block. Idea's help move things a little quicker! Well, thanks for reading! I had a fun time writing this chapter! C ya!

_**Thanks for Reviewing:**_

**lineX5**

**Leo's Katanas**

**Darkravensnight**

**justiceintheworldofhp-yearight**

**Mimi Chase**

**midnight leo**

**Kira Tsumi**


End file.
